Kenneth Carnagione
|gender= Male |age= 26 |blood type= O+ |education= Carnagione Orphanage Magic Academy Abramelin |hair color=Black |eye color=Black |vision= |skin tone= |height=185cm |weight=70kg |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Contract |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Bisexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Carnagione Orphanage Children (Foster Siblings) |magic=Archive (Assorted Spells) Eye Magic Organic Link Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Tonfa |debut= |image gallery= }} Kenneth Carnagione (ケネス・カルナギオン, Kenesu Karunagion) is an internationally recognized S-Class who currently operates as a Contract Mage. Kenneth's claim-to-fame is his relentless pursuit of all manners of legal jobs for the sole purpose of earning jewels. His outstanding job success rate has lead him to be recognized as the Oathkeeper (約束の漢オアスキーパー, Oasukīpā; Japanese for "Man of his Word"). Appearance Kenneth is a man who displays himself with an aura of confidence, accentuated by his laidback yet strong stature that he constantly upholds. Relaxed, shoulders down, and a straight back, Kenneth represents an individual who is content with the way he is; yet he goes beyond his limits constantly, striving to become the best he possibly can with his own abilities and resources. Kenneth's overall appearance reflects the typical "bishōnen"; this is made evident by his angular facial structure, black eyes, and sharp facial features overall. Furthermore, he also possesses short, but spiky black hair that appears to drift towards the right side of his face, covering only a small amount of his forehead. In regards to his physique, Kenneth is a tall and lean-built man. However, constant activity through his missions have allowed him to develop a muscular tone that reinforces his physical strength: he boasts a fully toned abdominal region, muscular chest, defined shoulders, biceps, triceps, developed forearms from Tonfa usage, and strong legs that can handle his acrobatic feats. In order to maintain a professional air about him, Kenneth wears garments that would best represent his devotion to his cause, while also demonstrating a level of credibility and providing him freedom within a battle situation. He wears a tuxedo, in simplistic terms: a black blazer, black tie, white dress shirt, black belt, black pants and black dress shoes. He also wears his signature Amethyst Ring on his right hand. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Archive ( Ākaibu) is a that involves the user's magical energy being used to convert external information into magical data which is stored within the . These units of magical data can be accessed by the user at any time through projecting them outwards in the form of screens that can be interacted with and used as a combative tool. The data stored within the user's magic origin can be viewed, transferred, downloaded and edited based on the user's will, granting the user considerable freedom with the applications of the data. Because the data is stored directly within the Magic Origin, the more data one collects, the more one's exerted magical energy reflects said data, as the data and magical energy become fused with one another. Kenneth is an advanced user of Archive, who made use of its intriguing properties to overcome his lack of prodigal ability as a Mage. To be precise, it enables him to make use of a variety of magical abilities that he otherwise would not have the time or affinity to learn traditionally. Likewise, the process of analyzing external information and converting it into usable data enables him to counter virtually any threat in his way, enabling him to perform far more roles than a traditional Mage would be capable of. This assists in qualifying him for numerous jobs that he otherwise could not access, which is a major priority for the Contract Mage. Kenneth's use of Archive primarily revolves the analysis and use of data for his own benefit. He transfers the ability to record information as data through his five senses, which enables him to constantly absorb data from the environment. Of course, in order to prevent overload, he passively filters any information that matches with pre-existing data in his origin, and keeps it away from him. This method of data acquisition passively uses up a set portion of Kenneth's magical energy daily, and can only be stopped on Kenneth's command. Due to the nature of this absorption and filtration process, Kenneth is always forced to hold back to a certain degree during most conflicts. Of course, if he manually stops the process, all available magical energy will subsequently be used for whatever Kenneth desires. Kenneth's use of data involves "downloading" specific spells he has heavily analyzed for a long period of time directly into his soul. Doing so enables him to perform a wide variety of spells in the midst of combat, albeit the process of downloading them takes longer than otherwise being able to cast them through training. Employing this method of combat enables Kenneth to fight virtually any kind of opponent at an equal standing, but unfortunately never allows him to go beyond a cap in his power. While he is a Mage without any genuine weaknesses, the power limitation that occurs due to these abilities puts several Mages away from using such magical tactics. That being said, Kenneth's motivations are completely at odds with those who ordinarily pursue the path of Magic, and so he is content with whatever limits he must face on his journey. *'Archive Sense' (アーカイブ・センス, Ākaibu Sensu) *'Archive Download' (アーカイブ・ダウンロード, Ākaibu Daunrōdo) *'Archive Copy' (アーカイブ・コピー, Ākaibu Kopī) *'Archive Analyzer' (アーカイブ・アナライザ, Ākaibu Anaraiza) *'Archive Filter' (アーカイブ・フィルタ, Ākaibu Firuta) *'List of Downloaded Spells': Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Kenneth Carnagione is an alternate universe version of Kenneth, which is used to demonstrate both the author's furthered maturity as a writer, as well as enhance Kenneth's core characterization that he felt was lacking in his original rendition. Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Magic Council